Many virtual desktop environments include telephonic features. Such features may include facilitating phone calls, call holding, call forwarding, emergency calling, and directory services. In some systems, in order to obtain a complete feature set for a telephone system, a thin client hosting a virtual desktop environment may connect to remote computer systems.